marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Force (Strike Team) (Earth-616)
X-Force found Cable and the Messiah Child, as the infant was being called, engaged in battle with Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. Cable was able to escape with the child and Caliban was killed by a Reaver who shot him. After Cable, the child, the Marauders, the Acolytes, a Predator X, Bishop, and Professor Xavier were tracked to Muir Island, all members of X-Force were present for the final battle. Prof. Xavier convinced Cyclops to allow Cable to escape to the future with the baby for protection. Cable teleported to the future just as Bishop fired a round at the child. The shot missed her and hit Prof. Xavier in the head. Cyclops struck Bishop with an optic blast, and Cyclops declared the X-Men disbanded. Assassinating the Human Council Cyclops secretly reformed X-Force as a black ops squad, consisting of Wolverine, Warpath, X-23, and Wolfsbane (who volunteered and insisted on participation) to take care of the dirty business the rest of the X-Men wouldn't do normally, including murder, while using Warren Worthington's Colorado aerie without his knowledge. Their first mission involved infiltrating a North Dakota S.H.I.E.L.D. facility to route out a group of Purifiers, who had infiltrated the base and stolen valuable technology required to resurrect the Sentinel known as Bastion, which resulted in Cyclops recruiting Elixir on as a healer. Unfortunately, on their first mission, Wolfsbane was captured by Matthew Risman, who brainwashed her into admitting that she was a demon. He also forced her to bring Warren Worthington's wings to him. After being rescued and returned to the aerie, Rahne savagely ripped Warren's, thought to be, feathered wings off. Risman used the technology left behind by Apocalypse in those wings to create the "Choir", a legion of Purifiers with techno-organic metal wings. However, Worthington transformed into Archangel, angrily desiring to kill those who took his wings. He and X-Force arrived in the middle of a schism between Risman's Choir and the Purifiers under Bastion's control. Though Risman was killed, X-Force informed Cyclops that Bastion created the Human Council and had resurrected seven of the most dangerous mutant killers in history: William Stryker, the Leper Queen, Graydon Creed, Bolivar Trask, Stephen Lang, Donald Pierce and Cameron Hodge, in preparations for the ultimate extinction of mutantkind. X-Force was soon joined by Domino, who assisted in hunting Vanisher, who had located a vial of the deadly Legacy Virus. After forcibly recruiting Vanisher onto the team, they disposed of the vial. However, The Right had located three more samples of the virus, which Bastion modified to make mutants powers go out of control, and kill everyone around them resulting in anti-mutant sediment. Under direction of the Leper Queen, who was an unwilling participant compelled by Bastion, the Sapien League began abducting innocent mutants. Beautiful Dreamer was the first. She was release into a Friends of Humanity rally in Ames, Iowa killing eleven hundred humans. Next, was Fever Pitch in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. The next target was the United Nations and Boom-Boom, Hellion, and Surge were all abducted for this purpose. While Hellion and Surge were sent to the U.N., Boom-Boom was kept as a decoy with the Leper Queen to lure the X-Force into killing her. Right as the team was in position to rescue their teammates, Cyclops and Beast located Cable and Bishop in the timestream and, despite Beast and Wolverine's objections, Cyclops forcibly sent the team into the future. , Hope and Deadpool facing the Stryfetroops]] Messiah War Cyclops dispatched X-Force to the future to help Cable protect the Messiah Child, Hope. There, X-Force met up with Cable and Deadpool to battle Cable's evil clone, Stryfe, and Bishop, who had helped him create ''The Age of Stryfe'' by weakening Apocalypse. X-Force battled Stryfe's armies, Bishop, and joined up with Apocalypse to defeat Stryfe and stop Bishop from killing Hope. X-Force returned to the present while Hope and Cable jumped into the future once more. Returning slightly earlier than they left, X-Force was successful in stopping the original attacks of the Leper Queen, narrowly saving Boom-Boom, Hellion and Surge and killing the Leper Queen. These mutant attacks caused mass murders were meant to compel the world to responded to the perceived mutant threat and the were successful. Because of these incidents, the U.N. formed the Mutant Response Division. After for-filling her promise to rescue Boom-Boom, X-23 was kidnapped by Kimura and taken back to The Facility, where Kimura tortured her and hacked off one of her arms for a sample. Utopia During Norman Osborn's attacks on mutantkind in San Francisco, X-Force was deployed as a rescue team to save other mutants that were being detained on Alcatraz Island and subjected to Dark Beast's experiments. Later, the X-Force members joined the other X-Men as reinforcements during the final conflict with the Dark X-Men and the Dark Avengers. Under this heavy siege, both of Osborn's team were forced to fall back and the X-Men and a majority of the reaming mutant populous relocated on Utopia (X-Men Base). After defeating the Dark X-Men, X-Force sometimes used their Alcatraz base. Inner Circle and donning the Apache deathmask paint]] Necrosha Warpath was having trouble coping with life in X-Force, so he traveled to his family home Camp Verde, Arizona. However, while en route to Camp Verde he was attacked by a Demon Bear. With help from Ghost Rider, Warpath was able to subdue demon and remove Selene's Blade. From Ghost Rider, Warpath learned about Eli Bard desecrating the corpses of Warpath's Apache tribe, his connection to Selene, and his T.O. Virus that reanimates the dead. With some of their members still in the infirmary, X-Force was still recovering from their timesliding and near rescue of their friends when Utopia was attacked by Selene's undead army. Once it was determined that Selene had set up base on Genosha, Cyclops dispatched X-Force to stop her. During the battle, X-Force killed Selene, Wither and Senyaka. After the hard fought battle, Wolverine removed Elixir, Wolfsbane, and X-23 from the X-Force roster. Warpath soon left after. Second Coming With several more members learning and disapproving of X-Force, additional pressure was put on Cyclops. Founding X-Man member, Beast, actually left the X-Men because of X-Force's black ops activities. ]] As part of Bastion's plans to kill the Hope and destroy mutantkind, he systematically eliminated all of the teleporters, except Pixie, from the X-Men's ranks and had Donald Pierce destroy all transportation off the island. Bastion had large dome built over the Bay Area to cut off the X-Men from escape or help. Once the dome was activated, Bastion opened a dimensional portal from his home reality to allow in more Nimrod-Series Sentinels. Like the original Nimrod, these Sentinels are able to detect, analyze and adapted to mutant powers. They are also self-repairing. The X-Men were barely able to subdue them, and several X-Men sustained severe injuries. Every five minutes a wave of five new Nimrod Sentinels continued to appear through the portal. When faced with these waves of Nimrod Sentinels, Cyclops had no choice but to reveal the exists of X-Force to the senior members of the X-Men and send X-Force on a one-way mission into the portal, using Cable's timemachine, to stop the Nimrods at there source. Only by sending X-Force to ferry Cypher to reprogram and destroy the Nimrod Master Molds were the X-Men successful to defeating them. However, Cable sacrificed himself to get the other members of X-Force home safely. Uncanny X-Force In the aftermath of Bastion's attack, Wolverine felt that maybe he did not do enough to prevent the deaths of Nightcrawler and Cable. He attempted to get Cyclops to continue to sanction an X-Force team, but after taking full responsibility for X-Force's actions, Cyclops did not want the X-Men to be associated with killing any longer and ordered the team to disband. However, Wolverine formed his own secret X-Force team with Archangel, Deadpool, Fantomex, and Psylocke with only one rule: no one could know they exist. Their first mission together was to kill a newly resurrected Apocalypse and they battled the Final Horsemen. They eventually discover the resurrected Apocalypse in the form of a child, who is being indoctrinated into Clan Akkaba, but isn't really involved in the taking-over-the-world plot. Psylocke eventually makes her way over to the child, but has a change of heart. She doesn't wish to harm the boy. Archangel tries to fight Betsy to get to to the child but Fantomex makes an executive decision and shoots the child in the head. Their next mission takes them to Australia, where Gateway is being harrassed by the Reavers. They are trying to make Gateway open a portal to Utopia so that they can storm the island and slaughter it's inhabitants. X-Force arrive in Australia and kill the majority of the Reavers. However, they find that their leader is none other than Lady Deathstrike, who cares not about killing mutants, but only about fighting Wolverine. Psylocke persues the two Reavers who made it to Utopia, where she proceeds to quietly kill them without the X-Men knowing. Wolverine confronts Lady Deathstrike, but just as he is about to kill her, her mind escapes her cybernetic body. They then faced an invasion of Deathloks, who wished to take the World from Fantomex. The invasion failed when Deadpool killed the Father. Secretly, Fantomex was growing a new Apocalypse within the World. Subsequently, they stopped the Shadow King from taking over a nuclear facility. He invaded Warren's mind and broke the bonds Psylocke had placed around his Archangel persona, who promptly banished the Shadow King and took the memory of his release from Psylocke. Returning to Cavern-X they were confronted by Magneto, who had discovered X-Force. His one demand was that Wolverine kill an old Nazi who had tortured him in the camps. Dark Angel Saga Apocalypse's death triggered an Ascension Protocol within the Death Seed that Apocalypse had planted in Warren to turn him into Archangel. He began to become, in essence, a new Apocalypse. X-Force became aware of this after Warren tried to kill a reporter, to whom Shadow King had delivered files on the secret team. To prevent his ascension, X-Force traveled to the Age of Apocalypse under the direction of Dark Beast. They sought to claim a Life Seed to destroy the Death Seed within Warren. Teaming up with the X-Men of the universe, they managed to claim a Life Seed and return to their world, but not withoutsuffering unfortunate casualties for that world's X-Men. However, they had been tricked; Dark Beast had been working for the Ascended Archangel all along. They returned to find Cavern-X overrun by Clan Akkaba, with Archangel at its head. X-Force had procured a Life Seed, which was exactly what Archangel desired, alongide The World (miniturized by Fantomex). In the ensuing battle Wolverine was gravely injured by Genocide, the son of Apocalypse. Psylocke surrendered herself, hoping to appeal to whatever was left of Warren. Archangel revealed his plan to Psylocke as they reached Clan Akkaba's secret base in the North Pole. Using Genocide and the Doom Fountain, he would scour all life from the world, replacing it with new life grown from the Life Seed. As a test run, a small town in Montana was destroyed and regrown using The World as Tabula Rasa. When X-Force's actions led to the demise of the Final Horseman of Death, Archangel replaced him with Psylocke. Gathering a Death Seed from the Dreaming Celestial, he transformed her into his own Death. After torturing Famine in Tabula Rasa, X-Force deduces Warren's location and fights their way to him, but are met by The Iceman from The Age of Apocalypse who has decided instead to join Archangel. In the fight, Deadpool is semmingly killed and Fantomex appears to flee in E.V.A all the while Psylocke is restrained and made into a new Death. With his plans underway, Archangel sets to reshape all the world in his image but is foiled when X-Force kill Genocide and are re-joined by the Age of Apocalypse X-Men having been retrieved by Fantomex. Their Jean Grey uses her Phoenix powers to rid Psylocke of the Death presence within her and all the forces fight back against Archangel. Fantomex also introduces his secret weapon into the battle, the child Apocalyspe he had been growing. Evan, or Genesis as he prefers to be known belives Fantomex to be his uncle and detests all aspects of Apocalypse. The two engage a bloddy fight with Archangel seemingly winning. However Genesis was only serving as a distraction to keep Archangel's eyes off of Psylocke, who having recovered the life seed uses it to purify the Archangel/Apocalypse presence in Warren. Believing him to be dying, she uses her telepathy to alter his memories, tracing back to their first meeting years ago and providing him with a lifetime spent together with her as a family so his last thoughts will be happy ones. With Archangel defeated Dark Beast and Clan Akkaba cut their losses and flee, revealing that Pestilence is pregnant with Archangel's child, another Apocalypse to rise later. In the aftermath X-force gather in the polar snow, Deadpool has been recovered (albeit in pieces) and the wounded members of the X-men are helped back to their own reality, Their Nightcrawler however decides to stay and be a part of X-Force. Just as they prepare to leave in E.V.A, Warren stumbles into the scene, lost and naked but still with metallic Archangel wings. He has no memory of who he is or how he is an angel. For their own good, Wolverine and Psylocke decided to enrol Warren and Genesis into Wolverine's Jean Grey School for Higher Learning back in Westchester. Otherworld Fantomex and Psylocke are kidnapped by the Captain Britain Corps. Fantomex is put on trail for killing the reborn Apocalypse and Psylocke is cleansed from the Death Seed and returned to the corps. Meanwhile, the Corps is under attack from an inter-dimensional threat revealed to be Psylocke's brother Jamie Braddock from the future. Psylocke kills Jamie in order to prevent him from destroying the universes but is forced to sacrifice her ability to feel sorrow in order to save Fantomex. Brotherhood of Evil Mutants X-Force investigate a weapons manufacturing company which specializes in creating soliders. They are attacked by a group of soliders possessing powers similar to Omega Red all of whom have been implanted with false memories of X-Force murdering their families. X-Force manage to escape but Fantomex is poisoned by Brotherhood member Mystique which renders him unable to use his powers. Meanwhile, Psylocke is captured by the Shadow King who uses his powers to telepathically torture her. Fantomex breaks into their hideout and gives Psylocke his mask which blocks telepathic control and breaks the Shadow King's hold over her. This however leaves Fantomex himself vulnerable and just after managing to send Psylocke to X-Force headquarters in EVA, he is killed by Weapon III. Meanwhile, in X-Force headquarters the Brotherhoods leader Daken Akihiro reveals himself and tells them that Fantomex is dead. With Fantomex dead, Ultimaton reverts to its primary function, killing mutants and breaks Gateway's neck before detonating and destroying X-Force headquarters. In the last moment before Ultimaton detonates, Psylocke manages to enter Gateway's mind and use his powers to send them away. They are sent 30 years into the future where they are greeted by Deathlock who takes them with him and explains how this future came about. In this world Evan Sabahnur ascended and became Apocalypse. He was the greatest threat the entire world had known which led Wolverine to create an X-Force composed of several heroes. Together they managed to stop the new Apocalypse and were celebrated as war heroes and elected to make sure such a thing never happened again. Led by Psylocke, soon they had killed all the worlds criminals and began killing people when they made up their mind to commit a crime and before committing it. When Wolverine and X-Force from the present were unrepentant of this course of action, Deathlock attempted to kill them in order to prevent the future from happening but failed when he was destroyed by Cable. Before they could be sent back however they discovered that Psylocke was gone. She had resolved to avert this future and prevent Fantomexes sacrifice from being meaningless which she did by attempting suicide. She stabbed herself with her katana but missed her spinal chord and survived, although grievously injured.The future Punisher attempted to save her but Psylocke fought him, still trying to kill herself. She passed out from the strain and blood loss however and was saved by Nightcrawler. X-Force spoke shortly to their future variants, but they were reluctant to reveal the future, fearful that it would change the past. Punisher still warned them to kill Evan Sabahnur, Daken and Archangel's child as soon as they got back however. X-Force were then sent back to the present. The team steals the information from Mystique and locks her away. Deadpool, who still suffers from guilt over the death of the young Apocalypse, didn't want to part of killing another child tried. He tries to save Evan but fails. Later, X-Force is betrayed by AoA Nightcrawler who was offered his revenge by Mystique. Wolverine and Daken have a conversation and talk about how things would be if Logan was there to raise Daken and he had a parent who loved him. Evan finally puts on the Apocalypse Armor and uses it to defeat the Brotherhood. Omega Red dies and his mind is erased. His body is used as prison for the Shadow King. Weapon III is killed by Deadpool. Mystique is saved by Nightcrawler and Daken is killed by Wolverine who drowns him, all while imagining how thing would be if he was there to raise him. Creed appears and mocks Logan, revealing that it was his plan all along. He knew what would happen and he put it together to torment Logan. Creed then mocks Logan again by wishing him a long life with him being haunted by the face of his son while he was drowning him. Evan almost kills Creed but was stopped by Logan. As the team was leaving, Logan is haunted by the fact that he murdered his son and his imagination of how would it been if he was there to raise him. | Equipment = | Transportation = * E.V.A. * Formerly: ** X-Men Blackbird ** Vanisher's teleportation | Weapons = Adamantium claws, Vibranium daggers, techno-organic metal wings, Katana blade, psychic knife, and lots of guns and bullets. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * - * * and - * - * * - * -present * Comics Buyer's Guide Fan Awards * Rob Liefeld.net Official website of Rob Liefeld, creator of the title in the 90s * Extreme Genesis Fan site dedicated to Rob Liefeld, with many x-force art }} Category:X-Men Category:X-Force